Sometime Later
by RealTears
Summary: Based on TV show Blood Ties, characters created by Tanya Huff.  A little piece of fluff about what might have happened after Deep Dark ended.  Here's hoping you enjoy another point of view.


Vicki sat sipping her drink and thought about the past few years. Mike and Henry had moved on leaving her behind to figure out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She'd finally admitted her eyesight wasn't good enough to let her do field work and had hired a retired cop to do the leg work while she directed the cases from behind her desk.

"Ready for another?"

Vicki glanced in the general direction of the bartender's voice. "Not tonight Joe. I don't want to stumble walking home."

"You know I'd get you a cab if you want another."

"Yeah. You take good care of me, but one's enough." She took another sip and looked down into the glass that seemed a yard away instead of eight inches. Taking in a deep breath forming a sigh she smelled a scent that sent her mind reeling. After the scent came the pressure of a firm male body against her back.

"You know I hate it when you stand so close."

"I know, but you're hard to resist."

"Don't bother to start anything unless you plan on staying permanently."

He hugged her tightly kissed her temple and whispered, "As you wish," before leaving.

Carefully setting the drink on the bar, Vicki called out, "Joe. If the offer's still good, would you get me a cab."

"Sure thing Vicki. I'll pay the fare ahead of time so you won't have to worry about trying to make change in the dark."

"Put it on my tab and I'll settle up at the end of the month."

Vicki stood to the side of the door to the bar waiting for the cab to pull up and again thought she smelled the distinctive scent that reminded her of what could have been. Just then a car pulled up and honked. The driver got out and said, "Are you Miss Nelson?"

Vicki looked toward the sound of the voice, "Yes."

The driver came forward and took her elbow leading her to the car. "You don't have to guide me. I'm not completely blind."

Laughing he said, "When I get a call from Joe, I know that I'm picking up a favorite customer. I also know that if I don't take good care of them he'll take it out of my hind."

Vicki frowned, "Why's that."

Laughing again he said, "Joe's my dad."

"Your not from the cab company?"

"No, I'm doing this for dad because he likes to help me out with college expenses and I don't want to take advantage of his generosity. Running a private cab service helps us both."

Vicki opened the door to her apartment and got ready for bed without turning on the lights. A habit she got into as her eyesight started getting worse. She was practicing for the inevitable blindness.

Her dreams were filled with Mike and Henry. Laughter and kisses. Angry words and tears. She missed them both and they inhabited her dreams whenever she made the mistake of thinking of them too much during the day.

Waking up her pillow was soaked, her nose was stuffed and her head ached from crying in her sleep. She got up found her way to the bathroom and took care of the morning's needs before realizing that her room was much darker than usual for this time of day. She went to the window and tried to part the curtains but found them sealed shut. She went to the bedside stand and turned on the light but still couldn't see that well so she went to the wall switch to turn on the overhead light and that's when she saw him lying on her bed in all his naked glory.

"Oh." Was all she could say before she turned off the lights. Got dressed in the dark and went to her kitchen to make coffee and call off from work.

Vicki spent the day either pacing or standing by the closed door of her bedroom mumbling and cussing.

As day drew to a close she returned to her bed and sat down.

She jumped up when he sat up and took the first deep breath of the night.

"Are you always going to wake up like that?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope. No problem."

"Then I take it I'm welcome to stay."

"As long as it's permanently."

He held out his arms to her, "I'm into long commitments. Are you?"

Vicki took a step closer to the bed, "I am now."

Realizing she couldn't see him all that well, he leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "Come closer Vicki."

"Yes Henry."


End file.
